yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrap
"Scrap" (スクラップ Sukurappu) is an archetype that made its debut in Duelist Revolution. All of the monsters are EARTH-Attribute, and are used by Toru in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. As their name suggests, they are all made of old, rusty fragments of steel, but in spite of their appearance and name, to date, only 4 of these monsters are Machine-Type: "Scrap Hunter", "Scrap Mind Reader", "Scrap Breaker" and "Scrap Recycler". Playing Style "Scrap" monsters focus on destroying themselves and each other with their own effects (maybe reflecting the fact they are made of scrap, being fragile and easily dismantled), including Spell and Trap effects. Some of their effects destroy cards on both sides of the field, and some trigger even when destroyed by opponents' cards, generating advantage from what would normally be crippling. "Scrap Worm", "Goblin", "Kong", "Soldier", "Orthros", "Chimera" and "Beast" can add 1 "Scrap" monster from your Graveyard to your hand when they are destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card, including themselves. As aforementioned, generally they have effects that destroy a face-up "Scrap" monster, but the difference is when these effects activate: "Scrap Orthros" can be quickly Special Summoned if you already control a face-up "Scrap" monster, but it destroys it (or itself) when Summoned this way; "Scrap Goblin" cannot be destroyed by battle, but if it is attacked while in face-up Defense Position, it destroys itself at the end of the Battle Phase and triggers its retriever effect. You can take profit of these self-destroying effects by chaining to their activations "Scrapstorm" and/or "Scrap Sheen" as well as using "Scrap Factory" to Special Summon any "Scrap" monster from the Deck, when another one is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, either a general one, such as "Raigeki Break" or by their own effects. They also have Deck thinning capabilities, either by searching for monsters ("Scrapyard") or by sending them to the Graveyard ("Scrap Shark" and "Scrapstorm") in order to set up the game for monsters like "Chimera" or "Golem". The ace cards of the Deck are its Synchro Monsters, namely "Scrap Dragon", "Scrap Twin Dragon" and "Atomic Scrap Dragon". Their effects targets 1 card on your side of the Field and up to 3 cars on your opponent's possession. The first monster simply destroys 1 card your opponent controls, the second one returns exactly 2 cards your opponent controls to the hand (you cannot activate its effect if your opponent controls only 1 card) and the third one shuffles up to 3 cards from his/her Graveyard into the Deck. They are very flexible, letting you use them depending on what your opponent has: "Scrap Twin Dragon" can get rid of monsters "Scrap Dragon" can't, such as "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons" and "Ultimate Axon Kicker" and "Atomic Scrap Dragon" can thwart some possible strategies of your opponent by shuffling monsters like "Necro Gardna" and "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World" into the Deck. You can use their effects to destroy a "Scrap" monster you control in order to trigger its effect. Finally, each of these Synchro monsters compulsorily Special Summons a non-Synchro "Scrap" monster from your Graveyard when they are destroyed by your opponent's card effect. Some non-"Scrap" cards that may help the Deck include: * "Level Eater", that can be greatly used as a fodder for the effects of the "Scrap" Dragons, * "Gigantes", that is a beater can be easily Special Summoned and can destroy all Spell/Trap Cards on the Field when destroyed by battle, * "Gigastone Omega" can be easily Special Summoned in this deck, also you can destroy it by the effect "Scrap Dragon" in order to destroy all Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls, * "Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders", to perform Xyz Summons, by using it alongside "Scrap Archfiend" or any other Level 7 Synchro monster the Deck can Summon, as well to Special Summon "Scrap" monsters from the Graveyard in order to perform Synchro Summons. * "Emergency Assistance", to revive a "Scrap" monster destroyed before the Main Phase 2, * "Foolish Burial", to set up the Graveyard with Tuners to be Special Summoned by "Scrap Chimera", for example, and * "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation" to recover monsters banished by "Gigantes", "Gigastone Omega", "Redox" and "Guts of Steel". Recommended Cards